Gangster runaways at a store with a Mug
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: this is the sequel piece of gangsters in a store with a camcorder, where Shizuo and Izaya are currently hiding out in Shizuo's apartment to have the police show up and they have to make their escape. This leading our runaways now getting down to business in getting some cash. Adventure with these two again in another story of an au that no one wants to be in. r&r is luv - kappalord


**YOU - ARE - A - TOY :C -Woody, Toy Story.**

**welcome back to the sequel with Shizuo and Izaya running away from the police.**

**hiding in Shizuo apartment until this happened. **

**this time Shizuo and Izaya are theives-ish robbers yay c:**

**last time on the show**** at Shizuo and Izaya's hideout:**

_Shizuo gulped down the whole bottle, and threw it on the ground._

_"Mind not throwing your milk bottles all over the place?" Izaya didn't like this._

_"It's my apartment. Deal with it. Shizuo let out a little burp._

_"Where are we gonna go next anyway?"_

_"Eh, I don't know. We'll go tomorrow. Oh, and your sleeping on the rug." Shizuo had only one bed, and would not share it._

_"Aww." Izaya didn't like rugs and preferred Shizuo's body to sleep on, or with. Naked.. maybe bonded by ribbons.. fatty tuna.._

"Don't even think about it." Shizuo replied when Izaya was looking at him funny. So he threw a pillow at Izaya's face.

"That's no fair." Izaya pouted that his fantasies were interrupted.

Suddenly, a burst of sirens hit their eardrums.

"Oh, shit." Shizuo pulled down his blinds on his window, looking out to see at least 3 or 2 police cars. Kadota takes mocking seriously, doesn't he?

"Police?" Izaya asked, preparing to get the hell outta here.

"Yeah, let's get out." Shizuo and Izaya ran out of his door, and walking down the stairs to the garage.

"Damn it, where'd I put my car..." Shizuo looked all around, unable to find it.

He finally found it at a glance, it was pretty shiny and new.

"Wow, I never knew you had a sportscar." Izaya whistled at it.

"Oh, no, I stole it." Shizuo admitted.

"Right, right..." Izaya knew it couldn't be true.

Shizuo unlocked it, and got in the drivers seat, Izaya got in beside him.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Nope, but I'm not waiting around to find out if I can."

Shizuo right away turned the key and stepped on the gas.

The vehicle speed right out of the garage, breaking the door.

"AHHH SHIT, SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN." Izaya was clenching his seat, eyes open wide like Shizuo.

"I'M TRYING." Shizuo was out of control, bumping into corners and scratching cars.

With the police waaaay behind them, he finally got into control.

"Ok.. I have no idea where we're going..." Shizuo drove as carefully as he can. Even though he couldn't really drive.

"Least we ain't in jail... or dead." Izaya pointed out.

Shizuo and Izaya had no guns or weapons, and Izaya left his knife at home.

"Why were you even recording our "rob" anyway?" Shizuo asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to." Izaya blankly explained.

It must be from the gansters these days with them recording shit everywhere they go c:

"Ah, crap."

The police were catching up.

"Some police man stuck his head out of the window, with a microphone.

**"THE POLICE."** He randomly shouted. Izaya and Shizuo jumped.

"They're really catching up now..." Izaya said.

Shizuo stupidly crashed his car.

**"IT'S GONNA EXPLODE GET OUT!"** Izaya and Shizuo bolted out, and started to run.

It exploded.

They both tumbled onto the ground, the explosion created a distraction. "You idiot..." Izaya and Shizuo were now travelling on foot.

"Whatever, I'll steal another later." Shizuo wasn't really helping the situation.

They were running down town.

"Hey, look. A store." Shizuo pointed at a blue and white painted store, Izaya and Shizuo got inside.

"Ok, Shizuo, no more shit. Just get to the point of handing over the money."

"Fine fine, I need a weapon to threaten them though, hmm..."

Shizuo spotted a mug.

"This'll work." He picked it up, examining it.

"What? seriously? there's a tool column right there." There was indeed as Izaya pointed out.

"It'll work, trust me you."

"Egh, fine." Izaya had to deal with it. Shizuo and Izaya ran over to a cashier.

"Hey! give us all your mon-"

The cashier, was poor, poor, Mikado at another job.

"Ah-ahhhh! ok, ok! here's the money! don't hurt me!" Mikado got out a whole bundle, and hid in the corner, trembling in fear to have seen both the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro robbing the store.

"Uh..." Shizuo just stood there.

"Wha'd ya doing? Put the money in the bag or I'll adventure your god damn face off Shizu" Izaya took it, and ran, grabbing Shizuo's arm.

He shoved the money in his jacket.

Mikado regrets coming to Ikebukuro.

Shizuo started running with him.

"What was that?" Izaya asked.

"That was Mikado.. you know.."

"Oh, well then... eh." They kept running out.

As they got out, the three police cars were in front of the store.

"Hey! it's those two! get them!" The same police man shouted through the microphone, with the police getting out pointing guns.

"Put your hands up! NOW." A police man with a gun shouted.

Izaya put his hands up, while Shizuo blindly looked around.

"Shizuo.. what are you doing? we're ambushed!" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo bolted into action, grabbing a stop sign right next to him.

"Perfect timing!" Izaya thought.

He used the stop sign as a shield, both defensive and offensive.

"Izaya, get on my shoulders!" Shizuo knelt down, as Izaya hopped onto him, Shizuo ran and blocked the shots using his stop sign.

**"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!"** The main cop shouted, they all got in and Izaya hopped off Shizuo's shoulders.

"Ha!" Shizuo whirled the stop sign at the police cars, giving them time.

Shizuo found a car, broke it's door, and shoved Izaya in with him.

He drove back to his apartment, the police decided to give up.

"Quickly, inside." Shizuo got out of the car, and ran right into his room with Izaya.

"Ok, let's see what we have here..." Izaya took off his jacket. Wads of cash fell onto the table.

"Ooooh." Shizuo picked some up.

"Hmm, this isn't enough." Izaya stated.

"Heck no, I'm not doing that again." Shizuo sat down in a chair.

"Ah, guess I'll have to stay here with you then." Izaya let himself onto a couch.

"Fine. We might have to get our names cleared soon..." Shizuo sighed.

"Let's split the money." Izaya flopped on his belly.

And so they split the cash 50/50-ish.

"Still can't believe I had to team up with a flea." Shizuo commented.

"I can't believe I had to team up with a idiot. The feeling is mutual then." Izaya crawled over to Shizuo's lap and leaned on his chest.

"Your getting out of here by next week, you'll get enough money by then right?" Shizuo didn't move Izaya for the moment.

"A week? I was expecting a day but ok.."

"You want me to kick you out right now?" Shizuo offered, lightly flicking Izaya's forehead.

"Oh, no no no no never mind ha, and ye. I'll get it by then." Izaya followed Shizuo's lead with his plan, rubbing his forehead.

"It's late, I'm taking a shower." Shizuo got out of his seat, leaving Izaya alone in the couch and headed for the washroom.

For a few minutes later Izaya thought it was his turn, and went in the bathroom, very naked not very much caring, for his body was **hot**.

While Shizuo was singing in the shower, sounding like a drowning cat.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME."

Izaya stared and tried not to laugh. Containing his laughter, Shizuo finished and got out of the shower.

Their eyes met. Staring.

"Wat." They both said when they, well mainly Shizuo realized that they bumped into each other on the way out. Shizuo screamed in surprise and threw everything he could get at Izaya.

Sadly, Izaya got hit by a bar of soap and got knocked out from the force it was thrown with.

Shizuo leaped over Izaya's unconscious body and got a towel, covering himself and got some clothes.

"Jeebus." Shizuo sighed and picked up Izaya from the back, dressing him up.

He lay him on his bed, and put the covers over him. Shizuo speed walked over to the kitchen and got some more milk to forget about what happened.

After twenty four bottles, and finally over it, he went to bed, forgot he laied Izaya there and went ahead to sleep wrapping his arms around Izaya thinking it was his pillow or a cat. Izaya purred in his sleep.

All was forgotten till the next day when Shizuo freaked out again waking up to an Izaya in his arms he thought was a body pillow. It's like they always say, we get the gold/money, we have sex on the gold/money and then we go back to bukuro for more.

**The end c:**

**the kappa shall power your tea green for ya laddies today c:**


End file.
